Resource ReSerVation Protocol (RSVP) and Next Steps in Signaling (NSIS) are network layer protocols designed to enable Internet applications to reserve resources across a network and obtain differing qualities of services (QoS). Such protocols are not routing protocols; however, both RSVP and NSIS work in conjunction with routing protocols, such as Open Short Path First (OSPF).
Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a data-carrying mechanism that uses labels as a shorthand representation of an Internet Protocol (IP) packet's header. The use of the shorthand representation can increase the forwarding speed of routers. MPLS may also be used when implementing virtual private networks (VPN). MPLS is suited for such as task because of its ability to provide traffic isolation and differentiation with low overhead.